The Beginning of the End
by ClosetYaoiLover8926
Summary: Tony is in pain. Loki is distraught. The Arc Reactor is acting up and no one knows what to do. Rated T to be on the safe side, mentions of a fatal illness.


Title: The Beginning of the End

Disclaimer: I do not own, nor claim to, any of the Avenger characters or plotlines. I do this for my own sick enjoyment.

Summary: Tony is in pain. Loki is distraught. The Arc Reactor is acting up and neither know what to do.

A/N: I based the drabble on this. It is a wonderful MMV for FrostIron and everyone must see it because it's phenomenal. Copy the link, paste it, and take away the spaces. www. you tube watch?v=mzz8a4xSE Now sit back and wait for the FrostIron goodness to appear.

This is angsty, so if you don't like that please go find a lighthearted fic, I promise not to be offended. =) Sorry for the short length.

**Frost Iron**

Loki looked at him in despair, eyes desperately tracing every single hideous black vein that spider webbed out from Tony's arc reactor. Refusing to believe that Tony was going to die, he asked, "What. Why?" He didn't understand. The very thing that saved Tony from having his heart shredded by shrapnel was killing him. Loki refused to believe it until he heard the truth from his lover's mouth.

"Tell me!" Almost screaming in frustration and anguish, Loki searched Tony's face and realized that he didn't need to hear it from the man's own lips. His face told it all. Tony Stark, Man of Iron, who refused to die even after he fell from space headfirst, was slowly being killed from his heart's protection.

"You could have told me from the beginning, why didn't you?" Now Loki leaned against a work table, making his normal 6'2 height seem a half-foot shorter. Grief bowed his head, and rage at the turn of events made him shake. Tony simply stared at the god and quietly asked, "Do you want me to leave?"

"Yes," Loki slumped into a chair; face buried in his palms as Tony left the room. After an incalculable amount of time passed, Loki lifted his head out of his hands and held himself still, realizing what he had done in his own grief. Getting to his feet and striding to the elevator door, Loki stepped in and pressed the button for their room. Arriving there, Loki stood in the doorway watching the scene before him. Tony, the man he loved, had pulled out a suitcase and laid it on the bed, packing clothes into it as his hands trembled. Striding to where Tony stood between the bed and dresser, Loki fell to his knees in front of the younger man and said pleadingly, "It was too much to bear." Tony stilled for a moment then quietly replied in a voice filled with pain, "Maybe it's too much, but it's all on you."

Loki lunged to his feet and tightly gripped the shorter man around the waist in both silent comfort and apology.

"Is it?" Loki asked seriously, hoping his mistake would not cause irreparable damage to their relationship. In response, Tony simply wrapped his arms around Loki's neck and buried his face in the taller man's shoulder. Afraid to break the comfortable silence, yet unable to contain the questions that had appeared in his mind when he first understood the situation, Loki probed, "How long? And what now?" Tony's shoulder's shrugged in a gesture of uncertainty as his head rested against Loki's shoulder.

"Got any ideas?"

A/N: Please review. Tell me if you liked it, if you hated it and it should go burn in hell, just review please. Flames are not actually welcomed in here, please place them in the fire pit where they belong, but critic would be wonderful. Plus, I was thinking about extending it and making it a multichaptered story (This would obviously be in it) to explain more in detail. I want reviews so much I wouldn't mind if you rant and rave how awesome the MMV you just watched was (It's very awesome) and put a little comment on whether you liked my fic. I hoped you enjoyed it, but if you didn't feel free to leave me a comment explaing why (was there not enough story, too much A/Ns, or you just hate my writing style[i really hope it isn't that one]).


End file.
